


堵

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa
Kudos: 10





	堵

黄明昊放学要去堵人。

是个前两天在走廊碰见的妹妹，个子小腿又白又长，抱着书从他旁边擦身而过，  
干哦，原来这学校有正妹的。  
黄明昊盯着她短短的百褶裙一下一下拍着小小的屁股，当天晚上就打了手枪，第二天就要去堵人。

黄明昊是这种人，家里有些钱，校区的地皮也属他家，跋扈了些，喜欢什么立刻就要拿到，和那些排队送情书花默默送早餐的普通男生不一样，喜欢的下一步就是上床。

给她送早餐的是个一看就是好学生的脸。  
大概是青梅竹马，默默付出无私感动的那类暖男。

真可怜，黄明昊想。

堵她好容易，抱着书弱弱小小一只，被按在墙角就不敢动。

有钱吗？  
妹妹哆哆嗦嗦，摇摇头。

那不应该啊，妹妹肯定藏着呢。黄明昊流氓腔出来了。  
他手直接去探妹妹的短裙，是不是在这啊。  
手直接戳进了底裤里，黄明昊是故意，摸到了妹妹浅浅沟壑的边缘，他舔唇。摸到了妹妹前面那根东西，他是没想到。

暗巷终于爆发出一阵惊天的尖叫。

情况有些超出黄明昊十六年泡妞人生的复杂。

黄明昊终究还是没想通，那个洞到底怎么进去的，他前面十六年的认知都还没触及到这个范畴。

即便他现在已经在干了，那个小洞还被戳的一张一缩翻出嫩红的小肉，松软湿润，裹得他上天，黄明昊还是没懂，他又加进去一根指头，妹妹就流出更多水，和润滑液一起打湿了放着器材的垫子。

当然是花了些工夫，具体指开着那辆新款兰博越过人群拉风的载走他，在高速上狂飙一圈又去了怀石日料gucci lv以及电玩城。用一身名牌装点目眩神迷的妹妹回来。  
看，她当然也是个逃不过俗套的小女孩，不，即便不算，但也肯定不是小男孩，黄明昊绕不过直男的自尊，whatever，他想。

妹妹缺乏一些关键的羞耻心。  
不像别的小女孩碰一下都不行，都扭捏害羞，黄明昊摸到他裙底都还能老老实实看电影，不时亨叫一声、这更加方便了黄明昊，刚碰到她穴口嫩肉就往外翻。  
够骚，黄明昊舔舔唇。  
偏还纯真的眼神望着他，  
弟弟，在干嘛。  
我好奇怪啦。  
别动了嘛，我要看电影啦。

结果还是在电影没散场就咬住了黄明昊的嘴唇。

他看到妹妹书包里全是小男生送的情书千纸鹤，黄明昊就嗤笑一声，然后把情书全都倒出来，换成避孕套塞进去。

有一天黄明昊突然良心发现，他看着青梅竹马坚持继续给妹妹送早餐 ，好学生的脸上洋溢着纯真无知的快乐。

诶 你不觉得我有点过分？  
妹妹不说话，把早餐丢进垃圾桶，然后抢来黄明昊嘴里的棒棒糖吃，跨坐在他身上，短裙下面依旧没穿东西，开始涂黑色甲油。

比起豆浆油条，人家还是比较爱吃棒棒糖啦。


End file.
